1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a support apparatus and, more particularly, to such a support apparatus which is operable to support a work object, such as a backpack, while affording a secondary surface of support when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of environments in which limitations as to weight, space and the like effectively preclude the use of conveniences which otherwise would be desirable. For example, in such outdoor activities as backpacking, hiking, mountain climbing and camping, severe limitations exist with regard to the ability to carry provisions. Since those provisions necessary to support life, such as food, clothing, a sleeping bag, cooking utensils and the like, normally exhaust the available weight and space limitations, the conveniences of life must be left behind.
More specifically, in such recreational activity a person can carry only those items necessary for survival. These necessarily include those provisions previously noted, containerized in such a fashion as to minimize weight and space, as well as such other materials which may inherently be compact and of light weight. Such items as medical supplies, a flashlight and those items intrinsic to the particular activity, such as a rope, pitons, or the like, may fall into this category. The cumulative weight of such necessities conventionally precludes any consideration of transporting other items. There is certainly no conventional capability, as a practical matter, for carrying conveniences such as chairs or other surfaces of support. These limitations are even more acute when the person to carry such provisions is a child, or an adult with impaired physical abilities, and yet they may be in particular need in these instances for such conveniences.
The lack of such conveniences becomes particularly burdensome upon venturing into remote areas because of the lack of naturally occurring, physical phenomena to be utilized as substitutes for these unavailable conveniences. Accordingly, it has long been recognized that it would be desirable to be able to carry a support under such conditions which was lightweight, compact, readily deployed and comfortable in use for such purposes.
Recognition of this long felt need is evidenced in prior art efforts to provide such a support. The prior art is replete with devices intended to be collapsed for ready transport and then to be folded out when desired to serve as a chair or other supporting surface. All such prior art devices have suffered from numerous deficiencies which, for all practical purposes, render them entirely inadequate for their intended purposes. Such prior art efforts have assumed several characteristic forms. One type is embodied in a backpack having a wooden frame adapted to be folded out into the configuration of a chair. Characteristically, this type of prior art device requires a considerable amount of assembly and, in most cases, necessitates that individual parts, not attached to the backpack, be carried in the backpack for use in such assembly. The weight and space limitations previously discussed render such devices entirely impractical. In addition, the thickness and weight of the wood causes the backpack to absorb moisture and therefore to become even more heavy and cumbersome.
Other characteristic types of prior art devices include collapsible chairs designed solely for use as chairs and which are incapable of supporting a backpack. When the weight of a backpack is attached to the chair, it is overturned, unless, of course, someone is seated in the chair, or the chair is otherwise weighted down. Some such prior art devices can support a small container, such as that suitable for holding small items as for use at the beach. This type of prior art device is completely inadequate for such activities as backpacking, hiking, mountain climbing, camping and the like.
Still further, there are prior art devices known as "packstands" adapted solely to support backpacks in upstanding relation at a rest stop or campsite. The object of such devices is to make the various compartments of the backpack more readily accessible while avoiding the wear, uncleanliness and accessibility to pests associated with simply being laid on the ground. They do not afford a support surface and are notoriously prone to fall over due to the weight of the backpack.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a support apparatus which is adapted to support a work object while being operable to afford a secondary surface of support when desired; which is uniquely well suited to the support of a backpack in an upright fashion; which is operable to provide a surface of support for the weight of a human being or the like while supporting a backpack in an upright attitude whether or not the surface of support is occupied; which can conveniently be retracted to a position suitable for transport; which is lightweight and easy to carry for any length of time; and which is otherwise entirely successful in achieving its operational objectives.